With the development of the optical communication technology, people have higher and higher intelligent requirements for the optical network. The International Telecommunication Union (ITU) puts forward an intelligent switched optical network technology in March, 2000, wherein the basic idea is to introduce a control plane into the Optical Transport Network (OTN), so as to distribute network resources according to the needs, and to realize the intelligent optical network.
At present, the OTN management system has been evolved from a traditional Element Management System (EMS) to a Network Management System (NMS). The functions that the NMS can realize include: whole-network failure analysis and failure location, comprehensive whole-network performance analysis, providing end-to-end configuration and management of services based on wavelength or channel for users from the level of service operation and network management, etc. The realization of above functions is based on acquiring the optical fibre connection inside the network nodes in advance.
In related technologies, the optical fibre connection relationship inside the network is mostly acquired by manually configuring on the network manager one by one. However, the optical fibre connection is likely to be configured wrongly or insufficiently via the manual configuration of the network manager. Especially, under the condition of large number of network dimensions, large number of the same single boards and large number of ports, the possibility of error becomes higher. And, because the workload is higher due to more elements, wrong configuration of the optical fibre connection relationship can hardly be detected. For example, a single-point four-dimensional Reconfigurable Optical Add Drop Multiplexer (ROADM) element has approximately 70 optical fibre connections therein. Once the number of elements is increased to dozens or more, it requires very heavy and complicated workload to manually search for the few wrongly-configured or insufficiently-configured optical fibre connections in the hundreds and thousands of optical fibre connections. In addition, it is hard for the optical fibre connections which are manually configured by the network manager to stay consistent with the actual optical fibre connections, or to be automatically and synchronously updated. Thus, the cost of network construction and maintenance is increased.